


To Love a Storm

by melxncholly



Series: Avatar Denali; Pre-Series AU [1]
Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, OC centric, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denali was a storm, she was the waves crashing against the ice burgs, the wind howling through your hair. She was gritted teeth and bruised cheeks.</p><p>Atka thinks he was in love with her ever since he met her.</p><p>--</p><p>Extremely AU, please read end of notes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love a Storm

 

Atka thinks he’s always loved Denali. From the moment he saw her when they were ten, and she froze the ice under his feet so he’d slip and fall.

 

“That’s for saying girls can’t waterbend.” He could recall the way her eyes stared into his. Blue orbs burning with anger and a scowl on that pretty face of hers. How they became fast friends he would never know.

 

He fell in love with her anger, with her quick wit, with the gentle kindness she reserved for those who haven’t seen the anger she possessed when told  _ No _ . He loved how quiet she could be, how she watched and waited for the opportunity to strike or give a harsh remark.

When his father had announced that she was to be his betrothed, Atka couldn’t have been happier. He set to work to find the perfect stone, to carve something beautiful in it to match her own beauty. 

 

He loved her so much that his heart burst with emotion every time he was in her presence. She was a storm, beautiful and dangerous when tested. So when he presented her with the necklace, his father and her Uncle watching expectantly, he hadn’t been surprised to see her back away. She was always her own person, always pushing limits, always wanting to forge her own destiny.

 

But it still hurt.

 

Atka knew it was stupid of him to be angry. Stupid of him to corner her and confront her about the issue and force her to want to do something she had no interest in. 

 

“We’re betrothed! It doesn’t matter if you like it or not, because that’s the way things are Den!”

 

That was never Denali, never her way. It never would be.

 

“You don’t get to make choices for me.”

 

Atka knew, he knew, that even if she’d never feel the same way about him, he’d always love her. He would do anything to try and please her.

 

And then their tribe was attacked, by madmen who wanted to kill the Avatar. The Avatar who had been missing, the Avatar who had been gone for eighteen years. The Avatar who everyone forgot, that everyone moved on from. The Avatar was Denali, and she wanted  _ revenge _ for the cousin who was cut down in front of her eyes.

 

Denali was beautiful, she was the calm before the storm struck, the crackling lightning in the distant ocean, her beauty and anger were righteous, and she would not be held down.

 

And Atka knew this.

 

He knew this and it hurt, hurt to see the woman he loved have this destiny she didn't want thrust upon her, and these decisions being made for her.

 

So when she left, he followed.

 

Even if she did not love him like he loved her, he would help her, by Tui and La he would be the waves under her bow, he would be the supports beneath her if only to have the chance to stand by her side and see what she became. 

 

Because he was Atka, and he loved Denali from the moment he first saw her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> An OC-Centric AU that takes place roughly maybe 500/600 years before the events of Avatar the Last Airbender.  
> It's very AU centric and just for fun! I hope someone enjoys this and the characters as much as I have.
> 
> if you enjoy kudos and comments are always appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
